


At Least It's a Peaceful Death

by silentconventionalweapon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Sadstuck, davejade - Freeform, jadedave - Freeform, this was my first homestuck fic lmao i apologize, timeline bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentconventionalweapon/pseuds/silentconventionalweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomed timelines mean sad, unfair, meaningless deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least It's a Peaceful Death

**Jade == > die**

You don’t want to die, but of course, you don’t have much of a choice, do you? You already know this is a doomed timeline, and you’re destined to die, as is everyone else in this dead end version of the universe. You just thought that maybe you would get some more time with your friends before you were stabbed to death by an insane trident wielding troll. Oh well, such is life. 

Snowflakes flutter softly from the sky of your personal planet, decorating the curls of your dark hair and melting against the crimson blood leaking from your torso. You had just enough strength left to zoom to your own planet so you could die in peace. You let out a soft sigh, cold tears stinging the corners of your eyes as a tight smile graces your lips. As far as dying goes, this was a pretty nice way to go. LOFAF was quiet and still, the only sounds being the hummed croaking of frogs from below the hill you’re lying on. That is, it was quiet until the crunch of snow beneath weighted shoes approached from the left. Who could possibly be here? 

**Dave == > complete time loop**

No shit you’re going to complete the time loop, it’s kind of what you do as a Knight of Time. Although, thanks to all this timey-wimey bullshit, you’re not exactly sure what you’re supposed to do in order to complete this time loop. You get zapped to a place you recognize as LOFAF, just as you see another version of yourself get zapped away. Okay, time to move in. You’ve got shit to take care of after this is done. 

You spot the owner of this planet upon the hill you stand at the foot of. Jade looked like she was sleeping in the snow, although you couldn’t be quite sure; the angle was weird and it was difficult to see past the darkness of your awesome shades. The snow crunches beneath your feet as you approach, leaving the soft croaking frogs behind you. 

_Damn Jade looks exhausted. What the fuck is she lying on? Oh shit, is that…_ You stop in your tracks, your eyes glued to the pool of crimson-stained snow beneath your friend. Blood. 

“Fuck,” the profanity slips from your lips in a cool whisper, causing Jade to open her tear-stained eyes and turn her head towards you. Her eyes widen at the sight of you, their soft green becoming hazy as she smiles weakly. 

“Hey Dave,” Jade sighs, gazing at her own reflection in your shades. “My planet cool enough for you?” She giggles weakly at her own lame joke, turning her head to face the sky once again. 

“Jade, what the fuck happened?” you ask as you approach her, kneeling by her side. “We need to get you some help, come on-” You reach for her head, planning on scooping her up in your arms and flying off, but her hand lands on your chest, stopping you. Before you can ask what she’s doing, she lets her hand slide down your torso and land on your arm, gripping tightly while taking over this narrative. 

**Jade == > break the bad news**

“I’m going to die, Dave, it has to be like this,” you inform Dave with a weak smile. “This is a doomed timeline…”

He stares at you, face void of emotion as always, but you could always see through that facade. You decide to wrap your fingers around his and give his hand a squeeze as you turn back towards the sky, watching the snowflakes flutter down around you. 

“I’m glad I don’t have to die alone though…so thanks for being here,” you sigh with a soft smile. The blood leaking from your torso is flowing faster, the cold air only slowing it enough to be painful. You had hoped the snow would numb your wound, but it seems it was too large. 

“Doomed time line, huh?” Dave finally speaks, letting out a huff of air that you think was supposed to sound like a forced laugh. He settles in the snow beside you, gripping your hand in his. “I should have figured. John in a long distance relationship with a troll is something that screams ‘doomed time line.’”

“Hehe, well…good for him,” you smile, pushing another labored breath through your chest. This was really starting to hurt. Well, much more than it was when you first got stabbed. You know that you don’t have much time left. 

“Dave?” you turn to him again. “Since I’m about to go…could you take your cool guy shades off?" 

"Hm?” he turns toward you, raising an eyebrow questioningly, but complies with your request anyway. He sets the dark glasses down beside him in the snow, then looks back at you with glowing red eyes. “Why?”

“I haven’t seen your eyes, I was curious,” you admit in a way that would have embarrassed you if you weren’t currently close to death. “Rose said they were red. They’re really pretty.”

**Dave == > confess**

“They’re weird,” you tell her, fighting your natural instinct to put your shades back on. “But, uh, thanks.” You continue to stare awkwardly at your dying friend, gripping her hand in yours as she squeezes back. That familiar pang in your chest reminds you of your emotions, and you figure, what the hell…it’s a doomed time line anyways, and Jade is dying…what else do you have to lose? 

“Jade,” you begin, looking into her eyes with your naked ones. “I wanna tell you something." 

Her eyebrows raise up questioningly. Her deep green eyes are brimming with tears, and her face is pained. You can tell she’s close to slipping away, and she’s looking forward to it. Maybe this will help somehow…

"This is dumb, but I, uh…I really like you,” you dumbly stammer out, gazing down at the frogs sitting at the foot of the hill. “Like, in the way that John likes his creepy troll girlfriend.” You’re too much of a coward to look at Jade’s reaction to your confession, so you stupidly decide to continue blabbering on. “I probably should have told you sooner, I mean, I was going to say something once the game was over, but I guess that’s not…gonna happen for us now, so…”

Jade squeezes your hand, and you turn back towards her. Her eyes are closed softly, tears leaking from the corners and streaming down into her hair. “Dave,” she whispers. “I like you too." 

"Uh…this is really fuckin dumb since you’re about to die and we’re all doomed, but…yeah,” you push the words from your throat. “It was just something I wanted to tell you. I always thought you had this real cute charm, and you’re smart and pretty, and really fun to talk to, ya know? I figured that going into this game, you would be the one to save all our asses…and who knows, maybe in the _not-doomed timeline_ , you probably did.”

“Dave,” she cuts you off, and you decide to shut up. “Dying hurts…I’m glad I get to die here...that you're here. Dying alone would have sucked." 

"I wouldn't let _the_ Jade Harley die a sucky death,” you smirk down at her, giving her hand a squeeze. "Imagine what Karkat would do if I did." 

“Thanks,” is her last chuckled word. She sighs a heavy breath, one that you believe to be her last. Her hand loosens its grip on yours, and her body goes still. You lean your face down near hers, listening for any breathing. When you hear none, you sigh, let your eyes slip closed, and press your lips to hers. You don’t know if it will actually bring her back, like Rose said it might. 

You stayed next to her all night as the snow fell, your hand gripping hers as her planet gently buried her body, the peaceful sound of croaking frogs in the distance.


End file.
